


Paintings of Krypton

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also small mention of kara being a nerd, and also, artist!kara, fluffy fluff, winn and lena are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: for the prompt:Okay so this is totally Supercorp, but also heavily features Lena and Winn's friendship and a hint of Sanvers - Kara has organized a Secret Santa and Winn asks Lena for help getting Kara a present. In the process of shopping he figures out Lena has a thing for Kara and decides to play matchmaker. Bonus points for Winn's plan somehow involving Alex/Maggie's new puppy, Gertrude.





	Paintings of Krypton

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodbyeYellowBrickRoad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeYellowBrickRoad/gifts).



> i hope this lives up to all your hopes and dreams! <3

Lena was honestly a little disappointed when she unfolded the little piece of paper she’d pulled out of the Santa hat and it read “Alex!” It’s not that she didn’t like Alex or anything, she’d just been hoping she would get to shop for Kara. She knew it was probably best that she didn’t get Kara, her little crush had gotten out of hand already and she really shouldn’t keep feeding it.

            All of this rationalizing was thrown out the window the minute Winn pulled her over to the corner of Kara’s apartment, his own strip of paper clutched in his fingers, “I need you to help me decide what to buy for Kara, please. I’m terrible at this stuff.”

            That’s how Lena found herself here, in the middle of the mall about a week before Christmas. She had, of course, already gotten the gift for Alex, she didn’t like to leave things to the last minute, Winn on the other hand, had no such concern.

            “Hey Lena! How’s that computer fix I did for you working out?” Winn asked, walking up to meet Lena.

            “Oh, it works wonderfully, Jess hasn’t stopped singing your praises since, thanks. How’s the DEO liking my update to their software?” Lena asked, they’d been trading little tech updates for a few months now as they’ve gotten closer.

            “J’onn complained about the changes at first but he loves it, he even makes his content ‘hm’ noise when it works better than it used to.” Winn explained.

            “That’s lovely! Okay, so what were you thinking about getting Kara?” Lena said, jumping straight to planning mode.

            “Well, I was thinking maybe a sweater? She wears sweaters a lot.” Winn said, his voice a little helpless.

            “Isn’t Kara one of your best friends?” Lena asked, laughing.

            “She is, I’m just so bad at gifts. Always have been. One year I bought the girl I was dating a blender. I thought it was great! Hers was broken and she needed a new one! Apparently, it wasn’t romantic enough.” He explained, officially bordering on desperate.

            “Okay, wow. Alright, I see why you needed me. Let’s start with things she likes. Potstickers, cinnamon buns, pizza and ice cream, NSYNC, Disney movies, science, Kryptonian science especially, drawing, sometimes painting but she’s a drawing artist at heart really, although her paintings of Krypton are magical, I think the drawings are more personal.” Lena was going to keep going when she noticed the look on Winn’s face.

            “She’s shown you her drawings?” Winn had known Kara liked Lena, but she never showed anyone those, Alex only got to see them sometimes.

            “Oh yeah, I caught her drawing one day and she said they’re all really personal but then she offered to show me some of them, I told her she didn’t have to, but she said it was okay, so I looked at a bunch of them, now she shows them to me whenever I’m at her place. They’re all so amazing, I begged her to let me buy one of her paintings, but she said she’d never sold any of her art. I don’t mind, they’re all gorgeous though, and she looks so in her element when she’s drawing, she always ends up with charcoal or pencil dust all over her hands, it’s like she’s in a different world.” Lena explained, her eyes lighting up as she talked about Kara.

            Winn thought for a minute before he realized something, “Oh my god! You like Kara!” He said, a goofy smile breaking out on his face.

            “I absolutely do not! Okay, maybe I do. It’s just a little crush though, it’s harmless.” Lena justified, blushing just a little bit.

            “Hm, if you say so.” Winn sing-songed, storing the information away, already planning on how to get the two oblivious women together.

            “So, back to your gift problem. I think we should go with some new drawing supplies, there’s a really great little art shop in here, she could probably use some new charcoals. They’re her favorite. Oh, and a couple Christmas donuts, but you’ll have to buy those before you show up Christmas day.” Lena suggested, happy with her own plan, “Oh! Or maybe one of those books on the different constellations, she’d love those.”

            “I’m thinking the book, she would definitely know it was your influence if I bought the charcoals. The donuts are a good idea too though. I’ll get her a half dozen from that place across from her apartment.” Winn rationalized.

            They went to the book store in the mall and spent almost an hour agonizing over which book was the best to get Kara before Lena saw one that was tucked away in the corner by itself. After flicking though the pages for a few minutes they both agreed that it was perfect and went to check out. Winn noticed that they were selling Mistletoe at the counter like many of the stores in National City so he grabbed a piece, distracting Lena so she wouldn’t see him slide it onto the counter.

            “Okay, I think this has been pretty successful, we now have a gift for Kara, you can handle wrapping it yourself, yes?” Lena joked as they made their way out of the mall.

            “It might not be pretty, but I think I’ll manage.” He laughed.

            “Well I have business things I have to do, so I’ll see you for Christmas.” Lena smiled, giving Winn a quick hug before they went their separate ways.

            “Lena! Hey!” Kara smiled, hugging Lena as she opened the door.

            “Hi, how’s your Christmas been?” Lena asked as she set down the gift she got for Alex.

            “Alex and I went back home for a while, we just got here about an hour ago, how about yours?” Kara said, smiling.

            “I listened to your threatening advice and stayed away from work all day, except one little email. I did send one email.”

            “I’ll let it slide, only because Jess said you actually cancelled the meetings you had planned.”

            While Kara and Lena discussed why bags were absolutely _not_ the same as wrapping gifts in paper, Winn explained the newfound situation to Alex, James, and Maggie.

            “You mean you didn’t know that Lena liked her too?” Alex laughed, “You’re almost as oblivious as they are.”

            “Yeah, it was pretty obvious dude.” James agreed, petting Alex and Maggie’s new addition, Gertrude.

            “I mean, you all didn’t know Alex was a lesbian so you all might be careful.” Maggie laughed,

            “Well, I can’t believe you all knew this and have just been ignoring it. I have a plan.” Winn said. With that, he finished explaining the plan, which everyone said was suspect at best, but still agreed he could try.

            “It’s present time! It’s present time!” Kara jumped up and down, dragging Lena over to the table with all the presents.

            In typical Kara Danvers fashion, she set the rile that they would all open their presents at once because, as she explained, “I don’t want to wait and I’m in charge.”

            Alex loved the rigged-up gun Lena made for her, with her name engraved on it so she could say it had her name on it, “This is amazing, Kara we can keep her.”

            James loved the old timey camera film he was sure Maggie had Kara help her pick out, appreciating that she asked in the first place.

            Winn of course loved the pictures of Superman that James had printed for him, muttering something about “totally not having a crush.” While all but drooling over the pictures.

            Maggie cried when she opened the little bonsai tree Alex got her, a little red bow tied around the trunk. After crying, she made out with Alex until Kara’s gagging noises became too much.

            When Kara opened Winn’s gift she immediately ate three of the donuts, before jumping to hug Winn, until she realized Winn never bought good gifts, “Who helped you?”

            “Lena. I was going to buy a sweater.” Winn admitted quickly, he had expected to be caught.

            “Well thank you for getting help Winn, and thanks Lena.” Kara smiled, looking over at Lena, who was carefully pulling each piece of tape off the gift Kara had given her.

            Once Lena finally finished opening it, she slowly looked up at Kara, who had moved much closer to her.

            “This is a painting of Krypton, but I’ve never seen this one before.” Tears shone in her eyes as she looked between Kara and the gift.

            “I know, I’ve been painting it for you, it’s the view from my bedroom window, it’s always been hard for me to paint because I never feel like I’m doing it justice, but I think I finally did with this one.” Kara smiled, happy that Lena seemed to like the present.

            “It’s amazing. I can’t believe you decided to give this to me. Thank you so much.” Lena’s voice broke as she started crying a little, looking at Kara with all the emotion she’d ever felt about her. Winn took this as his sign and soon enough, Kara and Lena felt a mass of fur pass in between them.

            “Oh look! It’s the Gertrude mistletoe! You know what that means!” Maggie laughed, maybe a little drunk on cider and kisses.

            Kara looked down and felt a blush spread across her face as she realized that Gertrude had a piece of mistletoe tied around her tail.

            “You don’t- you don’t have to, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable, I’ll just kiss your cheek, you don’t ha-” Kara’s rushed rambling was interrupted by Lena gently pressing her lips against Kara’s. She froze in shock for a few seconds before her lips responded, kissing Lena slow and sweet, gripping the front of her shirt to keep herself from falling. Lena eventually pulled back, somewhat reluctantly, pressing her forehead against Kara’s, “Not that I don’t want to kiss you more, but I think we should stick to the ground.”

            Kara looked down and realized she’d started floating, blushing before giving Lena a soft peck, “that happens when I really like people.”


End file.
